


Coffee Shop

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, SuperCorp, coffee shop AU, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: New customers were always exciting for Kara. So, when a dark haired, green eyed beauty came casually strolling in, someone Kara had never seen before, she was even more eager to meet her than usual.





	

For Kara, Saturday mornings at National City’s favourite Coffee shop, were always busy. Though the population was quite big, it still surprised her how many people actually wanted coffee this early in the morning. She was busy preparing several different types of coffee, when a voice interrupted her.  
“Hey Kara, can you get the orders!? I’ll take over here!”  
Winn, Kara’s best friend, was also her co-worker. Making it easier to get a lot of things done.  
“Yeah sure!” She replied, quickly abandoning the coffee, knowing full well Winn would easily pick it up.  
Kara rapidly got into the habit of taking orders, like clockwork it came automatically now. The shop was filled with chatter already, considering it was only 8:30. She knew practically everybody who came in, and new customers were always exciting for Kara. So, when a dark haired, green eyed beauty came casually strolling in, someone Kara had never seen before, she was particularly excited to meet her.   
“Hi, could I have a cappuccino to stay in please?”  
Despite Kara’s usual quick response to a customer’s order, she fell into a daze. This woman’s beauty was striking, and Kara was positive it wasn’t possible for someone to be that good looking. A few seconds later she realised she hadn’t replied.  
“Sorry, y-yes of course. One cappuccino coming right up!” She said enthusiastically, cringing at her over the top excitement.   
The woman just chuckled, and waited patiently. Whilst taking other orders, Kara felt her gaze shift over to her too many times. So much so, she swore she was going to creep her out soon. Once Winn had made her drink, Kara eagerly handed it to her, smiling as she did.  
“Thanks.” The woman’s voice sent a shiver down Kara’s spine.  
Kara watched her take her seat over by the window, wondering why there were so many butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Winn’s voice, yet again, took her out of her daze with a questioning stare. Kara simply carried on as if nothing had happened, despite her eyes betrayed her at times when she managed to catch glimpses of the mysterious business woman. Around 15 minutes later, she left; making Kara’s heart sink slightly. She caught herself wondering if the woman would come back tomorrow, or maybe the day after. A light blush spread across her cheeks at the thought.  
“What is up with you?” Winn’s voice made her jump, but she regained her composure.  
“Oh nothing, I’m fine.”  
He eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t say anything. Kara let out a sigh of relief, forcing herself to continue with her work instead of daydreaming the rest of her shift.

 

It had been just over a month since Kara’s first meeting with the mysterious woman, and she had gained several pieces of information about her.   
1\. She came in every Saturday at the same time 8:30, ordered the same drink, and left at 9:00  
2\. She was some sort of business woman; which Kara had figured out from her attire and the fact she seemed to have angry conversations with numerous people.  
3\. She was in fact, the most gorgeous person to have ever set foot in the coffee shop.

Sometimes Kara felt bad for staring so much at one customer, considering if she was caught it might freak the woman out. But occasionally she had returned her glance with a smile and a wink. Making Kara’s cheeks instantly burn. Winn had also be quite observant of Kara’s dazed attitude when it came to a certain someone; and when he caught her staring at the clock at exactly 8:30 he didn’t hesitate to ask her about it.  
“Your girlfriend not turned up yet?” He teased, making her shove him playfully.  
“Shut up, don’t know what you’re talking about.” She acted nonchalant, but it didn’t fool him.  
“Come on Kara, even the coffee beans have noticed your little crush.”  
“That…that doesn’t even make any sense Winn.”  
He shrugged with a smile before returning to the coffee machine. Kara considered watching the clock again, but thought better of it when she remember how busy it got on a Saturday morning. She got to serving customers, and didn’t check the time until almost 10:00. Kara frowned, realising that the green-eyed beauty may have missed out the coffee shop in her morning routine. Knowing it was another week before she might see her again, Kara’s smile wasn’t as present that morning. Around 2:30 when the steady stream of customers turned into a trickle, the sound of the bell above the door notified Kara and Winn there was another customer. Looking up, Kara’s heart immediately began beating quicker and her breath caught in her throat. The green-eyed, dark haired, business women had turned up a lot later than usual, and not so business like. Now she wore black jeans with a maroon coloured flowing top. And Kara swore that made her more beautiful than ever.   
“Hi, can I get you anything this morning? Your usual?” Kara’s voice was a lot perkier than it had been earlier, making Winn chuckle under his breath.  
“My usual? You’ve memorized my order?” The woman smirked as Kara began to stutter.   
“U-Uh well, y-yeah…I mean, it’s not that hard to remember, right?” She cursed inwardly at her voice.   
“I guess so, but you do get a lot of customers. Surely you must have hundreds of orders?” The woman’s questioning tone made Kara panic slightly, and a panicked Kara could never be composed.  
“None as beautiful as you though.”  
This time it was the woman’s turn to blush, and Kara actually swore under her breath. Wishing the ground would swallow her up so she didn’t have to hear the woman’s probably awkward response. Kara jumped in before she could.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…forget I said, anything.”  
“Hmm, I think I’d prefer to remember that, Kara.” The woman winked, reading her name tag. Making Kara’s heart pound even further, not that she thought it was possible. In fact, she was positive the woman could hear her heart beat.   
“Surely if you know my name, I should know yours.” Kara felt herself suddenly get braver, which was a preferred alternative.   
“I guess that’s only fair. Lena Luthor, nice to meet you.”  
Kara smiled extra wide, finally knowing Lena’s name.   
“Thank god you told her that. I won’t have to hear “The dark-haired beauty smiled at me again this mo-“  
Kara put a hand over Winn’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.   
“Oh Winn, don’t you have some Coffee’s to make?”  
He shook his head, but Kara shoved him out of sight anyway, sighing in relief when he finally disappeared.   
“Sorry about him, I-“  
“So, dark-haired beauty huh? I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
Kara blushed even further, ducking her head sheepishly. When she met Lena’s gaze again, she was smirking as per usual.  
“Kara, you can take your break if you want!?” Winn’s voice called out from the back.  
“Thanks Winn!”  
Kara smiled at Lena, before taking her apron off and hanging it up.   
“If you’re on your break, care to join me?” Lena asked, biting her lip.  
The small flirtatious act make Kara’s breath hitch, and she nodded eagerly in response. She followed Lena to her usual table at the window, placing Lena’s cappuccino in front of her before sitting down.  
“You do know my usual.” Lena smirked.  
“I did tell you.” Kara responded cheekily  
The two easily fell into conversation, starting with hobbies and ending with work. When Kara found out Lena was the CEO of her own company, she almost spit out her coffee. Lena attempted to dismiss it as a family business, but Kara wouldn’t let her. They had instant chemistry, anybody could see that. There wasn’t one moment they didn’t have their eyes on each other, even when they were speaking. They shared stories, causing laughing fits from Kara mostly and chuckles from Lena in response. Lena learnt that this job was just helping Kara get through college, which almost made Lena spit out her drink as well. It wasn’t until a few moments later she stopped panicking when Kara told her she was older than she’d originally thought. Having put it off for a few years. Lena felt relieved, knowing she wasn’t chasing someone who was years her junior.   
“Kara, break’s over, come on!” Winn interrupted them, again, making Kara huff in annoyance.   
Lena smiled and reassured Kara that this wouldn’t be the last time they talked. Kara’s spirits lifted slightly at the declaration. Before she returned behind the counter, Lena handed Kara her card.  
“Here’s my card, my number is on the back.”  
Kara turned it over and saw digits scribbled in black biro across the rectangle piece of paper.  
“Wow impressive. I’ll text you later Lena.” Kara smiled, a blush taking over her cheeks yet again when she realised the proximity of them both.  
“Make sure you do.” Lena’s voice was a little above a whisper, as she leaned in close and kissed Kara gently on the cheek.  
The younger girl had to stopped herself from sighing, and as Lena pulled back Kara instantly missed her warmth she had given her. Kara managed to nod in response, her mind in jumble.  
“Bye Kara.”  
Lena gave a small wave, which Kara reciprocated. Leaning back against the counter, and audibly sighing. Kara didn’t waste any time putting Lena’s number into her phone, making a mental note to text her later. For the rest of the day Kara’s mind wasn’t anywhere else but on Lena, and Winn swore a bomb would go off and Kara wouldn’t notice. But honestly, he really didn’t mind. He also figured that he would be seeing a lot more, of the dark-haired beauty.


End file.
